


Food Fight

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: Egoflapbang Fun [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Kissing, Multi, Sushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: What happens when you can't decide which sushi restaurant to go to?





	

“Sugarfish is by far the best sushi restaurant, by far, and you won’t convince me otherwise.” Dan sat back from the table, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly, mouth set in a firm, stubborn line. 

“Dude, first of all,” Arin leaned forward animatedly. “Not only does Kazunori have one of the most epic sounding names ever, their unagi rolls are to die for.”

“No, you’re both wrong,” Suzy cut in, leaning into the space between her lovers. “Sushi Zo has the best tuna roll in the whole world! Japan included.”

Arin raised an eyebrow at his wife. “Now that’s just blasphemy. Sushi is, like, ten times better in Japan.”

Suzy shook her head proudly, her hair flipping over her shoulders. “Nope, Sushi Zo’s tuna roll is the only one for me!”

Dan, always amused when watching Arin and Suzy bicker, had tilted his chair back until he was balancing it on its back legs. While he would have normally been content to listen to their debate with a warm smile on his face, he’d just gotten back to the house after a very long choreography session, and his stomach was valiantly trying to eat itself. “As cute as you two are when you’re angry, can we just go to Sugarfish already? I haven’t eaten since two o’clock, and I’m pretty sure my stomach is trying to eat my large intestine.”

Suzy shot him a glare that almost made him lose his balance. “First of all, chairs stay on the floor, Avidan.”

“It is on the floor,” Dan protested with a slight whine, though he obediently set all four legs down.

“Second of all,” Suzy went on once Dan had changed positions to rest his chin on steepled hands, “no one said we were going to Sugarfish.”

Dan made a serious of surprised and incoherent sounds in confusion and distress. “Suzy,” he whined.

“If you were as hungry as you say you are, you’d just agree to go to Sushi Zo,” Suzy pointed out, grinning cheekily in the way that told her lovers she was assured of her victory. 

Dan groaned exaggeratedly and slumped his tall form into the chair, his head flying back to complain to the ceiling. He wasn’t too sure that Suzy was right; he’d always been aware that he became quite whiny when he was hungry, and while he was generally an easygoing person, particularly when it came to relationships and meaningless decisions that didn’t really matter in the end (like choosing which restaurant to go to), he felt that he had a right to crave Sugarfish in particular, and he was long overdue to choose a restaurant, anyway.

But, as usual, it seemed like he was outnumbered. Arin had been suspiciously quiet, and in most things, he usually sided with Suzy out of habit and experience.

Suzy looked towards Arin, who had a thinking face on, his brows knitted together and his mouth in a tight frown. “Sweetie?” She asked in a sugary-sweet voice that she only really used when her victory was assured. “Are you ready to go to Sushi Zo?”

Dan’s stomach growled under his tee shirt, and he thought to himself: fuck it. Sushi Zo wasn’t all that bad.

But Arin merely ‘hmm’ed in response. “Why go to one sushi restaurant,” Arin began, “when we can get takeout from all three?”

Dan shot up in his chair like an eager puppy who’s just heard his owner say “walkies.” If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging for sure right now. He knew what Arin was getting at immediately. “I’m down!” He beamed. “We can decide once and for all which sushi place is better!”

Suzy rolled her eyes. “Arin, that’s a stupid idea, and Danny, you know your stomach can’t handle that much food.”

But her boys weren’t listening.

“So we go to each place, right? And order the same dish,” Arin was practically bouncing in his chair as he explained. “And we taste the sushi from each place, and decide on a winner!”

“Sounds good to me!” Dan eagerly slid out of his chair and practically sprinted to get his jacket. “Let’s take my car! I’ll drive!”

Arin laughed, jogging after him. Suzy finally got up and, with a resigned sigh that she’d likely be stuck with at least one boy with a bellyache later that evening, slipped into her sweatshirt and tried to think if they had any ginger ale and peppermint tea in the house.

~

One hour and three sushi stops later, a sushi feast was spread out on the kitchen table. Three orders each of salmon rolls, tuna rolls, and unagi rolls in decorative little sushi boxes, each with their own set of chopsticks were lying there, ready to be opened. And Dan couldn’t wait to get the salmon rolls inside him. By now, the only thing he could think about was how fucking hungry he was, since seven hours (give or take) was a really long time between meals.

The rules were simple: they were to test each sushi place’s version of their respective orders and rate them from 1-10, or, as Arin had put it, “on a scale of ‘BLECH’ to ‘FUCK YEAH’.” They were only allowed water as a palette cleanser, which suited Dan just fine. Suzy really loved those Ramune bottles, but Dan always had trouble opening them.

It was agreed that they would each start with the sushi from their favorite places first. Dan eagerly grabbed his Sugarfish order and practically tore off the top, which Suzy had thought to mark with the name of the restaurant, so they could keep everything straight.

Satisfied hums made their way around the table. Dan couldn’t help closing his eyes in bliss, licking his lips after the first piece had made its way to his stomach. It was absolutely as delicious as he knew it would be, and twice as worth it for the time he had to wait to get it.

Suzy stifled a giggle when she noticed Dan’s blissful smile, and her eyes trailed to her husband, munching steadily through his unagi and watching Danny with a fond glimmer in his eye. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, a silent conversation. He turned and smiled at her, squeezing her hand in return. Yep, he knew exactly what he was doing. Suzy approved wholeheartedly.

Dan really was too skinny after all. A little bit of fat would help their situation in the bedroom, since both of them frequently ended up bruised from their lover’s sharp angles. And not that it wasn’t fun to be glomped by a blanket monster every so often, but really, it got a bit ridiculous sometimes.

“So that’s my ‘fuck yeah’, obviously,” Dan piped up, breaking the silence.

“We set the bar high,” Arin agreed, reaching for his next order blindly. It happened to be Sushi Zo, which he actually expected to be next highest on his list. He’d gotten used to eating at Suzy’s favorite restaurants over the years, after all.

“It can only go down from here,” Suzy joked, reaching for her Sugarfish order and making a face. She’d never had Sugarfish sushi before, and she wasn’t sure if she’d like it or not.

“I’m offended,” Danny pouted, noticing Suzy’s choice. Suzy stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Because there was now a bit of food in their bellies, conversation picked up. They talked and laughed about this and that, expressing concerns, talking about the future, chatting about work. It was nice.

Dan had always felt at home with Arin and Suzy, and getting to date both of them had been a pleasant surprise. It hadn’t been easy at first, of course, because not only did Dan feel awkward about intruding on a practically lifelong marriage, but, after being a bachelor for so long, there were a lot of things to figure out. Not to mention how to have a successful threesome where there was one girl for two dudes. 

But, as he watched the married couple chatting about what they thought would be in the next Lootcrate, he couldn’t help but smile dreamily. He loved both of them utterly and completely. Love always came easy; to him, commitment was hard. But it never felt like a burden to love them, and they never forced him to go faster than what he was comfortable with. Yep, at 38, Dan Avidan was a teenager in love, and it couldn’t be more fitting.

He was surprised to hit the bottom of his Kazunori order, his chopsticks tapping against the plastic bottom of the container. Oh well. Not like he hadn’t easily demolished two rolls on his own before, and besides, salmon rolls were heaven, no matter where they came from. However, he didn’t even hesitate to grab the Sushi Zo box and tear it open. God, he just wanted more. He felt like he could eat forever. 

Which was odd, to say the least. Usually, he’d be full by now.

Arin and Suzy had sampled from each place and were discussing the merits of each place, barely realizing their lover had gone quiet. When Dan groaned, they looked over, and Suzy cooed at the adorable scene.

Dan had actually managed to eat three orders of sushi, though just barely, as his stomach was distended and he was slouching, whimpering at the discomfort. 

Arin purred out: “Aww, poor baby,” and got up from the table, bending to lift up Dan with the intention of getting him to the bedroom. “C’mon, let’s get you somewhere comfy.”

There was a bit of fussing and complaints from Dan as he was moved, but Arin managed okay. (After all Arin could bench-press Dan; he’d done it before, to the trio’s mutual satisfaction.) Suzy chuckled; she knew it would end this way. Deciding against cleaning up for now (even if the cats got into the food, it was just fish), she followed her husband and boyfriend’s trail, not wanting to miss a second.

Of course, her boys were fast…especially when it came to removing clothing. Arin had stripped Dan of his jeans and slid his shirt up his ribs, and was busy pressing filthy, open-mouth kisses to Dan’s distended stomach while the older man had one hand fisted in Arin’s hair and a lazy grin on his face as he watched Arin lavish him with attention. 

Danny tilted his head to the doorway, and his eyes lit up when he saw Suzy. With his free hand, he beckoned her towards him, and Suzy couldn’t resist falling into a sweet kiss.

Dan tasted pleasantly of sushi rice and salmon, and it complimented his usual sweet taste quite well. He smelled mostly like leather and himself, a mix of the sweet-smelling lavender-honeysuckle that he used as a pampering body lotion in the bath. Lavender was meant to invoke calmness in the user, but it had the added effect of making Suzy feel calm and relaxed around him. Kissing Dan had become as easy as kissing her husband, though the fact that he was talented helped immensely. Even with the weird angle, Dan knew just how to lead to leave Suzy breathless and wanting more. 

When she pulled away for air, grinning at the hints of her neutral mauve lipstick against his lips and playing with her hair as she caught her breath, he was smiling warmly, though the slight arch he gave towards Arin’s mouth told of building arousal. “I…may have eaten too much,” he admitted shyly, the hand that had been in Arin’s hair leaving it to twirl nervously through his own, his other hand resting on Suzy’s thigh, his calloused thumb running back and forth across it, sending a shiver up her spine even through her leggings. 

Suzy thought again to herself that he looked absolutely adorable, and that it was unfair that a man nine years her senior should look so sweet and innocent. But though he was trying to seem self-deprecating, she could see a hint of something else flash in his eyes, and it looked suspiciously like fear. For all he was much better now, Danny still had OCD tendencies, and one of them was control. A loss of it, well…

Faithfully, Suzy bent to kiss him again, trying to distract him from his fears. She pulled away after a minute, leaving him chasing her lips, and pressed her forehead against his, looking down into his eyes. They were tired, but watchful, and soft as anything. She loved his eyes. She loved everything about him. 

Without looking, she felt for the hand on his thigh and squeezed it. “You don’t have to worry,” she said gently. “You were hungry, and you needed to eat.” She pulled away a bit, nuzzling his cheek. “We love you. We will always love you.”

Dan giggled, squeezing her hand in his, and looked down just as Arin surged up to kiss him. Suzy watched with fondness, running her hand through her husband’s hair.

Danny couldn’t believe his luck. He felt surrounded by waves of love and affection, contentment and sleepiness underneath it all. He had eaten too much, if his stomach’s protesting was anything to go by, but he felt amazing. Arin was kissing him with such passion, pouring everything he couldn’t say into the physical, and Dan appreciated it so much, appreciated Suzy running her thumb over the back of his hand, sitting close by so he could feel her heat. He loved them.

His hand came up to fist at the base of Arin’s hair as he let Arin lead, let him get out what he wanted to say. He only pulled away when Arin rested too much weight over his stomach and he winced. But Arin kissed his neck, trailing down, being oh so attentive to his overfull stomach.

“You’re too skinny,” Arin purred, nuzzling the warm, taut skin. “God, if you ate like this every day, you’d never be cold again.”

Danny groaned, unable to deny the idea appealed to him just a little. “Would you like that, Big Cat? You wanna see me get dad-fat?”

Suzy nuzzled under his chin, grazing her teeth along his pulse point, making him shiver. “We both would love that. Save us a lot of bruises in bed.”

Dan snorted. “Oh, God, that really is an issue, isn’t it?”

“Your pelvis always bruises my ass.” Arin piped up, making Danny laugh.

“Ah, shit,” Dan muffled a burp. “Stop making me laugh, assholes.”

“Never.” Suzy grinned against his skin, lying down beside him, her fingers lazily trailing over the rise of his stomach. After long moments of silence, she glanced at up at him. “How do you feel?” Arin looked up from his work, too, eyes watchful.

Danny looked between them with a warm, lazy smile. “Loved,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So Dan mentioned Sugarfish was his favorite restaurant during Wand of Gamelon, but idk, I just looked up a list of sushi restaurants in L.A. and picked the coolest-sounding ones.
> 
> I don't think they ever did come to a consensus about which sushi restaurant was the best...but that probably doesn't matter ;)
> 
> I may write more of this series...who knows? If you're liking it, be sure to leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
